


Words Of Power

by Angry_Face



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Enabler, Foursome - F/F/F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Lesbian Sex, Multi, My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Face/pseuds/Angry_Face
Summary: Words are funny little things when you think of them; Just noise passing through our throats and lips to vocalise our thoughts and feelings. Weightless, wind, nothing. But words are so powerful and ethereal, they can express love, they can teach hate, incite war or instil peace. They can hurt, they can heal, lift and lower spirits, bring the strongest man to tears and cause people to kill or to save, and as Blake Belladonna finds out, words can turn two people into unlikely lovers.





	1. It was only a kiss. How did it end up like this. (Yang/Ruby + Blake)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! Porn!

The summers in Vale were always just right for lazing around for hours on end, doing nothing at all. With strong breezes coming off the ocean and passing through the kingdom to cool everything, making it perfect for Blake. The cat faunus thought the summers inside the main city would be horrid but was presently surprised when she felt the breeze on her skin, coupled with the warm sun, making her nearly fall asleep every time she found a nice place to sit down and read.

She knew that Yang would never stop with the  _cat nap_ puns if she ever witnessed it, so Blake would always find a nice place outside, far away from the dorms and read one of her many books she had  _'reclaimed'_ from several places, (Library, used book store) and people, (seriously, why would Nora have a limited edition, and why wouldn't she let her borrow it?) Sitting up in a tree near the back of the academy, she sat high enough on a branch that no one would see her if they walked past, perfect privacy to enjoy a book. 

Hours passed and Blake had lost track of time, nearing the end of the book, she set it on her stomach as she stretched out on the branch she was lounging on when a familiar red cloak caught her eye. Looking down, she saw Ruby Rose walking towards the base of the tree she was currently relaxing in. While no one would be able to see Blake from the sides, if one were to stand at the base and look up, it would be obvious that someone was up there.

With a sigh, Blake was about to jump down to greet her team leader, knowing that she'd have to answer why she hadn't been answering her scroll or where she had been all day, but Blake noticed how off Ruby seemed right now. Normally, the younger girl would skip and bounce everywhere she would go in a flurry of rose petals. But right now, Ruby was walking hesitantly, looking all around her as she clutched the straps of her bag on her back.

She was wearing her usual combat attire, the black top with the matching black and red corset outside. Black and red combat skirt, dark leggings and large combat boots. Good Oum, she wore a lot of black and red. Black and red combat skirt, dark leggings and large combat boots. Good Oum, she wore a lot of black and red. Blake made a mental note to go shopping with Ruby if to just get  _some_ colour variation in there somewhere, maybe a white top. Ruby ran a hand through her red-tinted black hair nervously as she kept looking from side to side, trying to find someone. 

Blake narrowed her eyes at the younger one, she was only ever this nervous when it was something bad, Blake was about to call out to her when a familiar voice called out to her. "Hey, Rubes!" Yang called out before Blake could see her. Ruby looked visibly relieved as the mass of blonde hair came into view.

Like her younger sister, Yang was wearing her usual combat attire. Brown jacket that showed off her ripped abs, yellow top that showcased her rather large assets, orange scarf around her neck and those little  _too_ short-shorts with thigh high socks and knee high boots, the outfit completed by the, affectionately named 'butt-cape' by Nora. Blake may or may not have spent some time alone imagining what she could lick off those abs of hers. As Yang came to stand next to Ruby, she ruffled her hair with a smile. "Anyone follow you?"

"Nope!" 

Now this was getting suspicious. It was bad enough whenever Yang Xiao Long was plotting something on her own, It usually ended up with her getting led by a tiny red dot up a wall or finding her bed filled with a variety of cat themed pet toys. Oh, and how could she forget the time where the devious blonde had spiked her morning tea with catnip, Blake could hardly sit still for more than a few seconds, constantly fiddling with her pens and chewing her nails.

Velvet, of all people managed to startle her, causing her to bolt out of a window at a speed that would give Ruby a challenge. Once she had come down, Yang came clean and was then beaten with every pillow she could get her hands on. Of course, Blake wasn't the only person that had been a victim of Yang's pranks. 

Weiss had her beautiful white hair dyed a shocking shade of vermilion for three days when Yang added some hair dye to her shampoo bottle. Her own little sister wasn't immune to her pranks, Poor Ruby was lead through the entire school, following a trail of cookies directly into the boy's shower room just before a combat class was dismissed, forcing her to hide in a locker until the naked men left. Her war continued when the members of JNPR were caught in the cross-hairs.

Greasing Nora's weapon, making her loose her grip and accidentally hurl the massive hammer through several walls and filled the infirmary with people who had the bad luck of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Sneaking into their room and stealing all of Jaune's underwear and mailing them to each teacher. Scaring Pyrrha whenever she had the chance so her semblance went out of control and threw everything made out of metal to be thrown in every direction at once. Not even the teachers were off limits; Ruby thought they had a substitute teacher for two months when Professor Port walked in without his moustache.

Oobleck's class was rather interesting when she switched out his coffee for decaf, he barely got a sentence out when the bell rang for everyone to leave, and lest anyone forget what she did at the Vytal festival the previous year, how one person managed to get her hands on that many fireworks without anyone noticing and setting them off during the closing ceremony was beyond her, and the damage to the grounds that resulted in that mayhem was something to be recorded for all of history. 

If Yang on her own was a disaster, then Ruby helping her would be a cataclysm beyond imagination. Ruby was fast enough to be in one place, and in the blink of an eye, somewhere nowhere near by the time you opened them. A cold chill ran down the length of Blake's spine at the very idea of what the two of them could accomplish if they tried hard enough. So she kept silent and went to listen carefully to their plan, she might even earn a medal for averting this Armageddon level prank the sisters were plotting.

"I brought your things" Ruby said as she pulled the backpack off her body and set it on the base of the tree. Yang smiled as she watched the brown satchel hit the ground and turned to her sister. 

"I've been waiting for a while for this" The blonde said with a smile as she affectionately brushed some of Ruby's hair out of her face, Ruby moved into the touch lightly with a smile. 

"I know, but everyone's been hanging around, it's kinda hard" Blake narrowed her eyes at the pair far below her. Their words were whispers but Blake could hear them just fine thanks to her sensitive ears. A sinking feeling in her stomach continued to grow as they stared into each other's eyes. 

"You ready?" Yang asked, Ruby simply nodded. Oh no, this wasn't them planning the prank of the century, they were enacting it now. Blake tensed up to jump down on them, ready to stop them at the drop of a hat. "I need to hear your words, you know how this works," Yang said carefully.  _Great, now I have to break whatever code words their using for this as well..._ Blake thought as she studied the two woman below her, still waiting for the school to suddenly ignite somehow. Ruby nodded and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, she smiled up at her sister. 

"Red like roses," Ruby said confidently. Yang simply smiled as she cupped Ruby's cheek in her palm and leaned in. 

"I burn" She replied just before Yang's lips closed in on Ruby's. Blake frozen in place, the two sisters were always close, but this was something else entirely. Her amber eyes wide, she watched as the kiss deepened as passion and hunger flowed between them. Yang's hand came up and brushed through Ruby's hair and pushed her body closer as her other hand rested on her lower back, having to bend over slightly to make up for the difference in height.

As Blake watched this, pieces of a puzzle she had never thought of began to click into place, Blake observed over the year they've been on a team together. Comments that pushed them into a fit of giggles of some inside joke she'd never known. Hugs would linger just a little too long, a kiss to the head or holding hands when they thought no one was looking, more than once, Blake would walk into the room or wake up to them both being mostly naked and having a civil conversation with no embarrassment. All of that was facts hiding the truth she was witnessing right now. 

Blake watched as Yang pulled away from the kiss, her tongue being pulled back into her mouth as a trail of saliva that connected the pair of lips fell under its own weight. Ruby gave a light hum as she tilted her head lightly. From her angle, Blake couldn't see her face, but she knew those satisfied noises. Ruby moved forward and wrapped her arms around Yang's neck and stood on her toes to kiss her again. The blonde's hands drifted lower down the smaller's back and slip under the black and red frills of her skirt.

Ruby let out a squeak and jumped a bit as Yang chuckled lightly. "You're too easy, Rubes." She said as Ruby pulled her arms from her neck and placed them on Yang's stomach, trailing up her body slowly. 

"Well sorry. I've been a little pent up lately" She said as fingers began to slip inside the small flap that protected the zipper of the brown jacket from damage. Slowly, she pulled it down and the jacket fell loose on her form. Her yellow crop top was quickly pushed up and over her large breasts, her bra being pushed as well to expose the pink nipples to the cool breeze. Blake found her mouth suddenly dry as she licked her lips slowly.

Her heart beating rapidly beneath her chest as she watched the scene unfold further as Ruby took one of her sister's breasts into her mouth, making Yang let out a light noise. How could this be happening right now? Her team leader and her partner were fifteen feet below her and were currently engaging in an act that she would often read in her  _Ninja's of Love_ novels. Doing her best to keep her breathing in as a normal state as she could, another breeze blew through the tree, carrying with it the strong scent of arousal from them.

The aroma drove her body made, she could feel the coil beginning to tense up in her core. This was so wrong, they were  _sisters!_ The more she watched, the more aroused she had become, she actually began to entertain the thought of sneaking down there to join them. Yang's voice brought her back from her little fantasy world, she pulled her hand away from the waistband of her white shorts, that somehow managed to slip there without realising it. 

"Come on, Ruby" Yang pleaded. "Stop teasing! I need this!" She groaned out as Ruby's head moved over to her other breast and pulled it with her mouth. Blake strained her head slightly to try and see what Ruby was doing that was making Yang groan out like she was. Without moving as much as she could, she could see Ruby's hand had slipped inside of Yang's black shorts and was moving her fingers in a pattern she couldn't quite make out.

Yang's hands moved up to Ruby's shoulders and gripped as she bit her lip, lilac eyes fluttered closed as her breast dropped from Ruby's mouth and fell back into place with a bounce. She leaned in and bit down on Yang's chest slightly, making her groan out a bit more as her eyes opened and she began to move the two of them. Suddenly, Ruby turned and pushed Yang against the tree, sending slight vibrations throughout the wood.

Blake quickly gripped the branch beneath her, the vibrations wouldn't have knocked her off, but she didn't really trust her sense of balance right now. From the new angle, she had a perfect view directly down at them. Yang moved her hands from her shoulders and unclipped the small crosses that held Ruby's cloak in place, and it fell ungracefully to the ground. Once the cloak was off, her hands fell to the corset around her sides and began to loosen the laces, all the while as Ruby played with her body. Blake could see the want and need in her silver eyes as she began to move her hand faster inside her shorts. 

When the corset was loosened, Yang gripped the black shirt and began to pull at it. With a pout, Ruby pulled her hand out of her sister and let Yang peel the black and red shirt off her form, leaving the corset on, strangely enough. Blake tried to lean in as much as she could to see everything she could while trying to stay hidden, if she revealed herself now, who knows what could happen. She wanted to leave, but something kept her from running away.

Ruby wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt, her corset all the support she needed as strong fingers went back to the strings and tugged hard on them. Ruby let out a low moan as the clothing tighten around her torso. She slipped her left hand into her own mouth and licked her fingers in a very suggestive way as Yang tightened the corset back up and smiled at her. They kissed deeply once again as their breasts pressed against each other, bodies rubbing and grinding as Blake saw a flash of tongue as they positioned their heads to deepen the kiss.

Eventually, the kiss was broken and left them both panting for air. "What did you bring this time?" Yang asked with a smirk, at least Blake assumed she had her signature smirk on her face, this angle and her hair made it hard to tell. 

With a smile, Ruby leaned down and opened the pack she had brought with her and pulled out a light, flesh coloured dildo that was a sizeable length and attached to the base was a series of straps. Blake felt her heart skip a beat as it sped up again, Ruby smiled and placed a light kiss on the head. "My favourite" She said simply as Yang ran her hands through her sister's red and black hair. With a slight push, Ruby took a step away and smiled at her. "Shall I?" Yang simply nodded as she stood in front of Ruby and spread her legs lightly.

Ruby knelt down slowly in the grass and gripped the black shorts and began to peel them down her body. Yang simply stepped out of the shorts and pair of small yellow panties and simply kicked them to the side. Without anything blocking her, Blake could almost taste the arousal coming from the blonde. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep her mind in one place and hand to ball her hands into fists to keep them from wondering around, she rubbed her thighs together slowly to try and ease the pressure that was building in her abdomen, but it ultimately did nothing to sooth her. 

Yang's body with her golden mane blocked off her view of what Ruby was doing, but she didn't have to see to figure out what was happening. While Ruby was on her knees, Yang was letting out heated pants as her hand ran through her hair. "Keep going..." Yang breathed out as Blake watched her hips began to move slowly. Her bare behind being covered by the little cape she wore around her waist, never has Blake ever felt such hatred for a scrap of clothing before.

Blake bit her tongue as she watched Ruby move away from Yang's hips and slip the strap-on around her hips and thighs before pulling it on tightly. Ruby got back up and walked up to the tree, placing her hands on the trunk and bent over at the hips, she shook her backside teasingly as she looked over her shoulder back at her with a smile. When Yang turned around, Blake could see dark bite marks on her hips and thighs, high enough to hide with her shorts and underwear.

With the false length between her thighs, she stroked it lightly as she walked up to Ruby and reached under her skirt and pulled down the leggings and bright red underwear down to her knees in one fluid motion. 

Yang smiled as she gripped her hips in one hand and guided faux length into her sister, who let out a gentle groan as she rested her cheek on the wood and gripped the trunk harder with her hands. Yang slowly pushed into her until her firm hips rested against toned abs. Yang leaned back a bit and stretched her back slightly as she looked up the tree and froze. Wide lilac met amber as everything in Blake froze. her heart, her brain, her breath.

The partners just stared at each other for an extended moment, trying to formulate a plan for anything. It was too late to run now, should she stay? should she go? say something? She had no idea what to do. Suddenly, Yang seemed to relax a bit and winked at her. Amber eyes went wider as she reached back and pulled the straps on her thighs a bit tighter and licked her lips sensually. Reaching up, she undid the scarf around her neck and leaned over Ruby slowly. Wrapping the orange scarf around her face, she covered her eyes and secured it tightly, blinding the woman.

Looking back up at Blake, Yang winked as she gripped her hips and began to pull out slowly, only to push back in quickly. Blake watched as both bodies bounced with the movements, Yang's breasts bouncing while Ruby's mounds swayed gently. Ruby moaned out as she reached up and gripped the tree harder, somehow reaching in the same direction as Blake was hiding. 

Blake wanted to reach out and grab her, to hold her during all of this, her moans echoing through her ears as Yang's hand came down and slapped across Ruby's rear, leaving a bright red spot on her pale skin and causing her cry out, nails running down the bark of the tree. With a smile, Yang reached down and gripped her sister's hair and pulled back, causing her to look straight up at where Blake would be. Ruby's moans causing her libido to go into overdrive. With a smile, Yang leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Do you want to come, Ruby?" Yang's voice full of sin and promise of pleasure. 

"Please!" Ruby cried out as her body was pressed against the tree trunk. 

"Do you want me to watch you come?" Yang asked as violet eyes turned and looked up at Blake. She could feel her heat continuing to rise as Yang teased her as she had her way with Ruby. 

"Yes!" She cried out. "Please watch me come!" Blake couldn't tear her eyes off the young huntress as Yang leaned back a bit and began to thrust as hard as she could into her. Each thrust the side of Ruby's face to be pressed into the hardwood, a moan leaving her mouth with every movement. Blake watched her body tensed up suddenly as her voice trailed upwards then stopped as her legs began to twitch.

Her nails digging into the wood as her back arched and she let out a silent scream, Yang pushing as far as she could inside of her and holding it, creating a peak for her climax. A few seconds passed and Ruby slumped against the tree, her knees giving out and Yang slowly lowered her to the ground. 

Rational thought ripped through Blake's mind, Yang was looking down at Ruby and Ruby was blindfolded. Quickly getting to her feet, Blake jumped silently off her perch inside the tree and sprinted back towards the school as quickly as she could. Rushing past fellow hunters-to-be, she barged into a bathroom and turned on the cold water and splashed it into her face. With deep breaths, she willed her hormones back under control and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her face was a shade of red that couldn't even be described. Gripping the sink, she tried to sort out her brain before anything happens. She just witnessed Yang and Ruby doing something that sisters shouldn't do, but watching the event unfold before her, even after she was caught, Yang played along and gave her a show that was better than any novel she had ever read. 

With one last deep breath, she looked at the time and saw that the lunch rush would almost be over, weekends were fairly slow for the dining hall, most people going down to the city for various reasons. Blake figured some food would help keep her libido in check and slowly made her way down there, her mind constantly replaying watching the moment of pure bliss in Ruby's face. Blake quickly ran back to the bathroom, slapped her cheeks and washed her face with cold water once more and forced her mind to steer clear of that. 

* * *

 

Yang slowly laid Ruby down onto the grass, a smile on her face as the smaller girl was taking deep breaths and trying to come down from her sexual high. Looking back up, Yang couldn't find Blake in the tree anywhere and a frown formed on her face. Her mind came back to her younger sister when she began to mumble something out. Reaching over, she loosened the knot of her scarf covering her eyes and the laces that held her corset. "What's that Rubes?" 

"Wilt." She said breathlessly. Ruby's safe word. With a nod, Yang leaned down and kissed her head gently. 

"Smothered," Yang replied with her own safe word, letting Ruby know that she was done as well. Taking deep breaths, Ruby curled up next to Yang and held onto her with a smile. 

"That was amazing." She said sleepily as her legs twitched with the last tremors of her climax. 

Yang nodded as she gently pushed some of her hair out of her face. "Yeah, but I think a curious little kitty may have gotten a show out of it" She said as she pushed some hair behind her ear. Ruby quickly sat up with wide silver eyes and looked around. 

"Blake?" Yang nodded and Ruby groaned out, running her hands through her hair and pulling it lightly. "Oh no! What are we going to do? She's going to tell and then we'll get expelled! What would Dad say?" Yang gently placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, lightly rubbing her bare back. 

"I've got a plan, Rubes" She said with a smile as she leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Ruby returned it and sighed. "Now, lets go get a kitty..." Yang said as she got to her feet and the two of them got dressed in the noon sun. 


	2. Cats and Curiosity (Yang/Ruby/Blake)

Reaching the cafeteria of Bacon Academy, Blake saw that there her train of thought was correct. For how many people were housed on campus, there was almost no one here in the afternoon. Grabbing a tray, she picked up a tuna sandwich, an apple as well as a bottle of water. She made her way to the usual table where team RWBY and team JNPR usually sat before she could make it, though, a loud commotion took her attention away from her usual seat and to where Cardin Windchester was yanking on the rabbit ears of one of the other faunus students that went here.

Setting her tray down, Blake was silently thankful for the distraction, even if it was because Cardin was bullying Velvet again. Walking over the next row of tables, Blake saw tears forming in Velvet's eyes as she tried to convince the brute to release her ears. Without even saying anything, Blake walked up to the man and grabbed his wrist, applying pressure with her thumb, he released her ear against his ear and he yanked his arm back. "What was that for? We were just having some fun. Isn't that right? Bun bun?" He asked with a dark grin as he looked over at the rabbit faunus.

She shuddered and backed away from him, holding her ears in front of her face. Blake was having none of it. Before he could say anything to Blake, he found her fist colliding with his face and sent him into the table, throwing the food of his teammates into the air and into laps. 

"Grow up, Winchester," Blake said simply as she stormed back to her seat. Velvet walked up to her and smiled lightly.

"Thanks, Blake." She said timidly as she looked over her shoulder to them starting to get back up. "Maybe we should leave before Cardin realises what happened" Blake took a breath and nodded slowly. Leaving the apple, she took half the sandwich and the bottle of water and began to walk out of the hall with Velvet at her side. She stayed mostly quiet as Blake ate her half a sandwich, washing it down with a gulp of water, Blake looked over at her. 

"Why do you let him push you around like that?" Blake asked gently. Velvet sighed and pulled her hair over her shoulder and began to stroke it nervously. "He's an asshole, Velvet. Like the biggest one on this side of Remnant" 

Velvet sighed lightly. "I know, but I just find it easier to ignore it and just carry on. But I think he'll think twice after what you did to him" 

Blake sighed deeply and rubbed her head, she felt the consequences of punching someone in the face so suddenly. Her fist was throbbing and the adrenaline was working its way out of her system, how Yang could do it for hours on end was beyond her. "Yeah, sorry about that. I kinda had a stressful day so far" Blake said lightly. 

"Well, it seems like your partner is rubbing off on you." She said with a small laugh. 

 _I wish Yang would rub me off_...

The thought just popped up before she could do anything to stop it. The next thing that came to her brain was the busty blonde woman grinding against her with hot breath and-

Blake quickly chugged half her water bottle in an effort to take her mind off of that again. That was the last thing she needed in her mind right now. Velvet looked at her with an odd look on her face. "You okay, Blake? You seem kinda flustered" She said lightly. Blake could feel the heat coming off of her face as she coughed a bit and cleared her throat. 

"It's been a  _very_ , stressful day..." Blake said simply with a sigh. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she willed her body back into normalcy as she sat down on a nearby bench. 

"Wanna talk about it?" The brunette asked. Blake thought about it for a few moments, nervously tapping at her knee as she looked around quickly. Seeing no one around, she took a deep breath and faced her. 

"I may have, accidentally, seen my teammates doing something rather...inappropriate." Velvet simply nodded slowly while she made an _"ah"_ face. They were silent for a long length of time before Velvet spoke. 

"That can happen, from time to time," She said lightly. "I mean, I think it was inside of a month of our team first forming when Coco and I walked in on someone from our team." She said simply. Blake was glad she left names out, she didn't need any more mental images. 

"That must have been awkward," She said with a sip of her bottle. 

Velvet nodded. "It was, even more so when Coco offered to help" 

Blake spat out what water was in her mouth all over the sidewalk, coughing the last bit that entered her lungs, she looked over at Velvet with a shocked look on her face. The woman simply nodded with a that looked like she would rather not remember that event. "Point is, Blake. You need to talk to your teammates about this kinda thing. Everyone needs to come to an understanding because the bottom line is that we're all people with needs and urges. So if everyone sets up ground rules, then everyone is happier and better off" Blake thought about it and nodded slowly. 

"Wait," She said as she looked over at Velvet. "Is that why you go to the library every Saturday?" She asked. Velvet simply nodded sadly. Blake didn't ask any more questions before getting up from her seat and tossing her bottle in a waiting recycling bin next to a garbage. "Thanks, Velvet" Blake began. "I think that helped" She smiled and nodded as she got up. 

"I'm glad. Take care, Blake" She said as she walked across the grass to where the third year dorms were. Blake watched her walk off and smiled lightly. Just as she was about to walk to the library, her go-to place to relax, when a familiar voice popped up behind her. 

"Hey, Blake!" Looking behind her, Ruby stood with a bright smile on her face. Much more clothed and composed than the last time she saw her. Despite the fact that she washed up a bit, she could still smell the sex she had not an hour ago. Taking a deep breath through her mouth to limit how much she will smell, she smiled at her leader. 

"Hey, Ruby. What's up?" She asked, trying not to reply the last image of her in her mind. 

"Nothing much. Pretty boring day so far" She said as she put her hands behind her back. Obviously, she was either lying, or Yang never told her what happened. She would rather live with the idea of the latter, rather than Ruby tiptoeing around the knowledge of Blake knowing what the sisters do behind closed doors. "Anyways, I need your help," She said as she hopped a little bit. Blake couldn't stop but notice how her breasts jumped with the motion. "I need a book that's supporting up Yang's bed. But the last time I tried to swap a book on my own, her bed came down and Weiss yelled at me. Again"

Blake remembered that day, she came back to the room where all her books were thrown around and her partner's bed was flipped over in the middle of the room. Ruby was looking down at the ground in shame while Weiss was simply yelling at her about proper support structures for bunk beds. It took them about two hours to get the books back in order and put the bed back up. 

"Right, let's not make Weiss angry again," Blake said as they began to walk back to the second year dorms, where they rebuilt the same bunk bed formation when they entered the next year, albeit with improved structures to make it less of a death trap. Doing her best to ignore the scent of arousal that wafted off the small woman in front of her. It wasn't long until they arrived at their designated room, Ruby waited for her at the door, smiling and basically vibrating with joy that only she could produce.

Placing her scroll to the door lock, she heard the sound of the lock of the door and opened it. "Alright, which one did you want?" She asked as she took three steps into the room before spotting someone she really didn't want to see at this exact moment. 

"Heya Blakey," Yang said with a grin. She was sitting in a chair with her arms folded across her chest and legs crossed over each other facing her. The next thing she heard was the door softly closing behind her and the lock being slid in place. A quick look over her shoulder told her all she needed to know, Ruby was looking over at her with a devious look in her silver eyes. The trap had been set, and she fell into it like clockwork.

Looking back at Yang, the blonde woman wore an evil smirk as she narrowed her violet eyes at her. She could feel the nervousness in her gut, she never liked the feeling of being trapped, but with Yang in front of the only window, and Ruby blocking the only door, there was not where she could run to. With a deep breath, she looked at Yang and cleared her throat. 

"Hey, Yang," Blake said as calmly as she could. With both Yang and Ruby in the same room, the scent of arousal was almost overwhelming. 

"Wanna have a chit chat?" She said with that stupid smirk. She knew this was coming, sooner or later, Yang would approach her about what she had witnessed today. 

"What do you want to talk about?" Blake asked. 

"Oh, I think you know, Blakey" Yang jumped out of her seat and walked up to her and smiled at her. "I'm sure you're being a curious little kitty about our little secret." Her voice lowered as she leaned in, she could feel her breath on her skin, making her core heat up violently. "And you know what say," She said dangerously. 

Blake swallowed drily, she could smell the subtle scent of her perfume. Cinnamon and lilacs. "Something about cats and curiosity?" She said lightly. A wicked grin grew across the Blonde's face. 

"If you can't beat them" She whispered in her ear. "Join them" She blinked a few times as Yang moved away and smiled at her warmly. "With your consent, of course." She said as she walked back to the chair and set it back at the desk where she grabbed it. 

"Consent?" Blake asked lightly. She heard hummed in agreement as Yang came back and smiled. 

"We don't do anything without the other's consent. Thats what the words are for" Ruby chimed in as she walked in front of Blake and smiled at her. 

"Words?" 

"You heard us speak them before we began" Yang began as the two woman began to circle Blake slowly. "If we don't say those words, then nothing happens. Thats the way its works. Then, when we have enough, we say the safe words and everything stops, no questions asked" Blake nodded in understanding, she watched and felt as they moved around her, taunting her. "So, we were wondering what you words were" Yang added as she stopped in front of her and smiled at her. "After all, the more the merrier" 

Blake shook her head slowly, it was all too much at one once. "You want me to join you?" 

"I've seen the way you look at me, Blake," Yang said as she gently traced a finger down her jawline, sending shivers down her spine. "All you have to do is say your words, and we can show you something magical" Blake licked her lips slowly, she could hardly hear her words from her heart hammering in her ears. 

"M-my words?" She asked slowly. 

"Your words, if you tell us then you can join us," Ruby said quietly. She could feel the smaller woman press up against her back slowly. 

"First words that come to mind" Yang urged her with dark whispers. 

"From shadows," Blake said mindlessly. 

"And your safe word?" Yang asked. "Something opposite. Better if its one word" She said slowly. Blake nodded slowly, her mind completely blank. 

"Uh...Nightlight?" Yang smiled and raised an eyebrow. 

"Well I suppose that chases away scary shadows at night," Yang said and Ruby giggled behind her. 

"Red like roses" Ruby whispered behind her. 

"I burn" Yang whispered to her front. 

"From shadows" Blake replied. 

 Suddenly, Blake could feel hot lips pressing against hers, hands began to wonder her body as Yang deepened the kiss against her. She felt her body melt into their touches, a second set of lips landed on her bare arms. Blake's arms slowly moved up to Yang's body as she felt a tongue asking for entrance into her mouth. She allowed it access and it invaded her mouth with such hunger, it almost scared her. Ruby's hands began to wonder up her body, undoing the single button that held her vest together.

It was slowly slipped off her shoulders and cast to the ground as Ruby's lips began to trace her shoulders slowly. She felt her mouth suddenly become close as Yang pulled away, she tried to follow but found that the blonde was out of reach. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw a hungry look in Yang's eyes as her hands went to start undressing her. 

Piece by piece, her clothing was removed by the sisters. Standing naked before them, she felt their eyes wonder across her body, looking at every scar she had gained from her time as a member of the White Fang and being a Huntress. Slowly, she watched Yang reach up towards her head, hesitating just long enough for permission, before gently gripping the end of the black silk ribbon she used to hide her ears from the world.

Slowly, the ribbon was pulled off and she felt even more exposed. The ribbon came off and she wiggled her ears gently, stretching them once they were free from the confines, suddenly felt very sad for Velvet and the other faunus who couldn't hide their animal traits like she could. She also felt guilty for hiding them from others who wore them openly and with pride. Yang smiled brightly as she ran the ribbon through her fingers, gently feeling the fabric. "You're so beautiful, Blake," She said gently. 

She felt a blush cross her face as Yang smiled lightly. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt a hand travel down her stomach and through the small patch of hair between her thighs. Gentle fingers began to trace the slit of her sex as lips pressed against her back. A small laugh left Yang's lips as she took a step back. "Play with Rubes for a bit, I'll get into something a little more...Naked" She said with a smile. Suddenly, she felt teeth sink into her flesh and a sharp inhale came from her lips. "Sorry, She gets a little bite-y when she's turned on" Yang laughed as Ruby pulled away and began to drag Blake to her bunk.

Suddenly, she was pushed into her back and Ruby quickly straddled her hips. Leaning down, she felt her lips become captured quickly by the small red girl, the kiss was hungry and ravenous, she bit and pulled on her bottom lip as hands cupped her breasts and squeezed teasingly. A growl left her lips as Yang walked around and began to unclip the cloak from Ruby's form and tossed it across the room, onto her bed. Blake watched as large, strong hands began to undress Ruby in front of her, unlacing the corset and stripping the black shirt from her body. 

As Ruby's breasts became free from their confines, she reached down and grabbed the hands of the faunus woman and placed them on her own mounds. Blake could feel her nipples in the palms of her hands, her breasts were nowhere near the size of her elder sister's but large enough to cup in her hands. Squeezing slowly, Ruby gave a light moan as her hips began to grind against her stomach. She felt the bed dip beside her, looking over she saw a very naked Yang lay down next to her with a small smirk. "She's usually the submissive one, but she has her moments," Yang said gently as she placed a hand on her chest and cupped one of Blake's breast and gave a teasing squeeze. While you needed three hands to hold one of Yang's breasts, Blake's were just the right size to be held and fondled by Yang. Her finger closed in on one of her dark nipples and gave an experimental pinch, causing her to arch her back and groan out. "Oooh, someone's sensitive," she said with a smile. 

Slowly, Ruby got off of Blake and began to strip off her remaining clothing as Yang rolled on top of her and smiled as she looked down at her. "So, what do you think?" She asked. Looking down, she saw the ribbon that Yang stole off her head was tied around her neck in a neat little bow. With a waggle of her eyebrows, she leaned down and whispered into her neck. "I bet you're wondering why we're like this," She asked lightly, nipping at her skin. She could feel the heat dripping off of Yang's core and dripping onto her thigh. Blake inhaled the mixture of heat, arousal, cinnamon and roses that filled the room. 

"A little" Blake managed to get out as she felt a pair of lips kissing a trail up her legs. "But right now. I just don't care" She said as she groaned out. The lips were getting higher on her thighs. A throaty chuckle came from Yang's lips as she shifted lightly. 

"Oh, she's very good at that," She said as she sat high up on her chest, hands playing with her breasts as Ruby's lips found her mound. Blake gave a sharp gasp as a tongue explored her entrance slowly, fingers pushed her lips open and teeth began to graze the pink meat they hid. Heavy pants began to leave her lips as her tongue licked and teased her sex, her mind going blank as Yang pinched and pulled her nipples slowly. "Told you she was good," Yang said slowly. "Sometimes I make her use her mouth the entire time." She said as Yang began to grind against her chest slowly.

She felt a pair of teeth dig into her thigh, she groaned out as her legs twitched lightly. "Easy Rubes. Take it slow" Yang urged as she pushed herself off of Blake's chest and looked down. Blake followed her gaze to see a scene she had never though was more beautiful before. Looking down between her breasts, was a pair of bright silver eyes staring up at her. Her tongue traced the bright red bite mark she had left on her inner thigh before trailing upward slowly. Her fingers spread her sex open once again, and a hungry mouth attacked it. 

Her lips moving fast as she ate her out, Blake had never experienced something like this before in her life. Sure, she had sex before, but Adam simply doing what a man usually does. Thrusting madly, like it was another mission that needed to be completed as fast as it could, there was no passion to it. But this, this was pure, this was bliss, this was a drug that she was quickly becoming addicted to. Moaning out, Blake reached down and gripped Ruby's head, her fingers moving through her black and red hair, gripping it and pulling her tighter against her core.

Panting harder, she could feel her climax coming quickly. Pushing her head further into her sex, she began to twitch and thrust into Ruby's mouth, a strangled cry left her mouth as she threw herself back and arched her back fully. Her legs twitched as her mouth was removed and fingers began to move in and out of her core, helping Blake ride out the waves of pleasure of her orgasm. Eventually, her body went limp and Blake took deep, gasping breaths. Her chest rising and lowering with every breath. A gentle hand trailed down her chest, fingertips tracing the line between her breasts.

Opening her eyes, she smiled up at Yang who raised her eyebrow. "Good?" She asked. Blake simply nodded as she felt Ruby's head nuzzle her thigh affectionately. 

Soon, Ruby left Blake's thighs and stood up and began to move around the room. "So how long have you two been like this?" Blake asked slowly as she looked over at Yang. She looked off in thought and shrugged lightly. 

"Can't remember really. One night, we were just fooling around. One thing led to another and we ended up like this. It was after I hurt Ruby accidentally we make up the word rules. Ever since then, we've sneak off every once in a while for a good fuck, then we're back to being us" She said softly. 

"Speaking of a good fuck" Blake looked down as Ruby spoke, she was posing with her hands on her hips and the false penis strapped to her thighs. It looked utterly ridiculous, but that look in her eyes couldn't be denied. "Yang hasn't gotten off yet. And I want to be a good sister" Blake saw Yang smile and crawl on top of her. Straddling her body, she felt her breasts press against hers as she lifted her hips up in the air, exposing herself to Ruby. Yang locked eyes with Blake and smiled lightly, leaning in, she gave her a quick kiss and whispered hotly into her cat ears. 

"Enjoy the show" She whispered as Ruby walked up between Blake's legs and positioned herself behind Yang's rear. Small hands gripped her wide hips and the blonde woman let out a low groan as Ruby slowly entered her. Blake watched as violet eyes closed slowly and Ruby began to thrust into her slowly. Her body jumping with every movement, she could feel her large breasts rubbing against hers, her nipples hard against her pale skin.

Soon, the younger sister's pacing grew faster as her hips were slapping against her rear, a hand came out and slapped her skin, earning a groan of pleasurable pain. The faster she went, the more sounds came from Yang's mouth.  _Oohs_ and  _ah's_ came from her lips, occasionally she would call out a command,  _Faster_ or  _harder_ and it was music to Blake's ears. She was surrounded by a curtain of gold as Yang's hair spilled out over her shoulders, all Blake could see was beautiful lilac eyes as they stared, unblinking as she panted and asked for more.

Her back began to arch, her chest pressed deeper into hers as her moans turned into cries, gripping the bed below her, Blake watched as her eyes closed and bit her lips, trying to contain her calls. "I'm coming" She called out quickly. Her hand came up and began to play with her own breast, pinching her nipple as Blake watched, unmoving. Suddenly, she flipped her head back, arched her back and cried out loudly as her body shook and twitched in orgasm. 

Her body relaxed as it fell on top of Blake, Ruby slowing down her body so her sister could ride out her climax longer until she completely pulled out of her. She felt Yang shudder slightly as she gently rolled onto her side gently, Blake gently ran her hand through her golden hair, revealing her beautiful lilac eyes. The two of them shone in single light coming from the window, the sweat on their bodies making them glow gently. Soon, both sisters were on either side of her, holding and kissing her gently. "Smothered," Yang said breathlessly

"Wilted" Ruby whispered on her other side. Looking at the two of them with tired and confused eyes. The two sisters waited for something from Blake. "Your safe word, Blake," Ruby said lightly as she poked her side. 

"Oh..um...Nightlight, right?" She mumbled out as she closed her eyes once again. 

"Right. We make sure we say those words at the end so everyone knows we're done" Yang said lightly as they all cuddled with each other. Blake nodded slowly as she inhaled the sisters for a bit before speaking softly. 

"We need to open a window and clean the sheets," She said simply. "Otherwise the smell is going to ruin me" The sisters laughed a bit and nodded. 

"Yeah, but lets cuddle some more," Ruby said happily, and Blake couldn't find it in her heart to deny their little leader. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another chapter of my smut.  
> Not sure what else to say about it, other than I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a kudo, a review would be nice. And thank you for taking the time to read this.


	3. More the Merrier. (Ruby/Weiss/Blake/Yang)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, may have went off the deep end in setting this one up, a bit of a longer one but I hope its just as enjoyable.

Something was wrong. 

Weiss could feel it in her bones, her teammates were up to something and she had no idea what it was. The day started off just fine, as much as it usually does when sleeping in the same room as a machine-made-flesh that could eat cookies as fast as they can be produced. It was a Saturday it should be spent catching up on sleep until the afternoon, where studying should be done. Instead, she woke up to Ruby blowing a whistle in her ear, forcing her awake and out of her bed faster than what was considered humanly possible.

Falling to the floor, she groaned out to the bedroom as she simply pulled herself under the bed frame and pulled the blanket off her bed and back on top of her. "Please, Ruby" Weiss yawned/groaned/begged. "It's the weekend after a very long hunting exercise, let me sleep!" Weiss pulled the blanket around her small body and formed a blanket burrito to keep in the warmth that only comes from a perfect sleep. 

"Nope!" Ruby said in her usually cheery voice that should be impossible this early in the morning. She felt her hands grip her ankles and yanked her from under her bed. Weiss let out an undignified shriek as she was forced to stand in front of her bed, still wrapped in her blanket.

Her hair was sticking out in some places, a slight static effect from being dragging across the carpet slightly sending Yang into a fit of boisterous laughter as she fell onto her back in her bed, legs kicking into the air. Ruby let out a few giggles of her own as Weiss just stood there, her morning _"bitch-face"_ as Yang so elegantly put it, plastered as she willed the blonde woman to cease her laughter. When it finally died down, she willed herself to speak calmly to get out a neat little poem. 

 _"Weiss Schnee was pretty, like groomed baboon;_  
_Then she wrapped herself up in a bed sheet cocoon;_  
_After the night, she finally emerged-_  
_She looked like a Beowolf and Zwei's butt had merged"_

Ruby couldn't help herself and began to laugh like a maniac as Yang grinned her stupid grin at her. A thump stole her attention as Ruby fell onto her backside when her knees finally gave out from laughing so hard. "I hate all of you" Weiss growled out with a roll of her eyes as she shuffled back to her bed and threw her blanket back down. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that Yang didn't use any puns or wordplay for that, of that she was getting better at her wordplay. "Baboon, really?" Weiss asked as she grabbed her hair brush and began the lengthy process to get her long white hair in order. 

"I needed something that rhymed" Yang winked at her as she laid on her bed and allowed her golden locks to fall over the side. From this angle, Weiss could stare down the canyon that was her cleavage as Yang looked around the room with her head hanging upside down. Forcing her gaze away from the bust that was ridiculous as much as it was envious and focused on brushing her hair. When their  _fearless_ leader finally composed herself, Weiss looked over at her and huffed. 

"So, what was the big emergency that you just  _had_ to wake me up at-" She looked at the clock."-Eight-thirty?" Still too early for a Saturday, maybe another half-hour and she would have crawled out of bed on her own. 

"Oh right," Ruby said as she sat up quickly. "What did you want to do today?" Ruby asked as she looked over at the heiress. Weiss just blinked and stared at her in a disbelieving glare. 

"You woke me up and didn't even have a plan?" If she wasn't using the brush to desperately tame her static ailed hair, she would have thrown it at her. 

The leader of team RWBY simply shrugged and gestured to the window. "It's such a nice day outside! It'd be a waste to just sleep it all away!" Looking out the window, she was right, it was very nice out. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, not a cloud in the sky. With a sigh, she set the brush down finally and began to walk around the room, gathering what she was going to wear for the day as well as collecting her toiletries for the shower room.

Since it was the weekend, there was no rush to use the facilities in the morning, so there should be a couple of stalls open for her to use without a fight, that is, if Nora wasn't there to try and start another water war with the boys room by attempting to break the concrete wall that divided the two shower rooms. 

"I suppose you're right," She said looking around the room. It was now she just noticed the usual spot that Blake usually sat in was empty, the bookworm was always up before everyone else, but simply decided to spend the time reading while waiting for everyone to wake up on their own accord. "Where's Blake?" She asked as she wrapped her bathrobe around her body and tied it off while laying her hunting outfit across her arm and toiletries in her hand. 

"Probably went out to soak up the sun and enjoy a cat nap," Yang said with her smirk, that was currently upside down since she still had her head hanging over the side of her bed. Weiss simply rolled her eyes and stifled a yawn. 

"So, what are you to going to do today?" Weiss asked as she sleepily rubbed her eyes. 

Yang gave a thoughtful hum before looking over at her sister. "I was thinking of doing a good workout" She began. "Maybe my  _red_ set" Why Yang felt the need to colour coordinate her workout routines was beyond her. Weiss worked out enough to keep her form perfect, not too muscular like Yang, but firm and toned like a dancer with enough make her curves come out more naturally. 

"Yeah" Ruby spoke up. "I think I'll do some weapon cleaning, Crescent Rose's barrel is a little clogged up..." Weiss missed the look the two sisters gave each other when she covered her mouth when another yawn broke through. 

"Okay, whatever. Have fun.  _Dolts"_ Weiss said as she walked out of the room and down the hall to where the shower rooms were located. Washing the sleep from her body, she emerged fresh and ready for the day. Returning to the room, she found that the Rose-Xiao Long sisters went to do their respective hobbies. Putting her things away, she decided to send the day sending messages to her sister, Winter, as well as get a head start on her studies.

Sure she was already three months ahead, but what's another month of preparation. The rest of the day continued on and became fairly boring. Winter pestered her to talk to their parents and brother at least once a month. She knew what those conversations would be like, her father would only try to manipulate her into coming back to Atlas to become his puppet once more, her mother was probably on her second bottle of wine by now, Whitley would actually be a good conversation to have. She made a mental note to call him and see how Atlas Academy was treating him. 

When the late afternoon rolled around, Weiss stopped over by the mail room to see if anyone got anything. Sure the CCT towers can communicate across the planet, but they still relied on airships and trains for deliveries of thing ordered via said towers. Placing her scroll on the small pad, she verified her identity and was given two boxes and an envelope that had something heavy in it. Carrying the mail back to the room, she waved her hand and a glyph formed and a small Beowolf appeared before her.

Handing the boxes to the summon, she reached into her pocket for her scroll to unlock the door to the team's room. She was so glad she was able to train with Winter over the break, teaching her to properly control her summons was a great help. When the door was opened, she took the boxes back and the summon dropped into a pile of snow that soon dissipated like normal Grimm do. 

Taking a few steps into the room, she could feel that something was off. Looking around, she saw Blake was nose deep in a book, Yang was laying in her bed with her scroll in hand, playing something that involved lots of gunfire and Ruby was sitting at one of the desks in the room, using a bullet press to make some more bullets for her weapon. Strangely, every thing smelled very clean and everyone had damp hair like that just came from the showers. Pushing it aside, Weiss placed the boxes on another desk and called out to everyone. "Mail's here" 

At once, everyone looked over at Weiss and stopped what they were doing. Yang slipped her scroll into her pocket and rolled off her bed, landing on her feet. Blake slipped a bookmark into her novel and gently placed it on the long book shelf they had under the window and followed her partner. Ruby looked back at her and Weiss flinched back slightly when she saw Ruby's silver eyes five times larger than they usually arm from her magnifying glasses.

Pulling them off her head, she set it down and cleaned her hands with a towel nearby. Handing the heavy envelope to Ruby, she opened it and let the contents slip into her hand. Looking over, Weiss saw a series of gears and screws that made Ruby grin. "Yes! Now I can put those upgrades in" She said as she rushed back to her desk and slammed Crescent Rose onto the wood, making everyone flinch as a few shells bounced and fell to the ground. Opening the first box, she pulled the protective airbags out and lifted three books out and examined their titles. 

"Ninjas of love volumes six, seven and eight?" Weiss raised her eyebrow and Blake, who simply looked around innocently enough, snatched the books out of her hand in a second and threw them under her bed. She had been taking lessons from Yang about subtly. She opened the last box and simply raised her eyebrow curiously. Lifting a small canister, she turned it around slightly before opening it. 

"Wait, Weiss!-" Blake called out, but it was too late. Turning the tube on its end, a small cylinder made of back fur slid out and flopped onto the floor, and small dog popped into existence from it. 

"ZWEI!" Ruby, Yang and Weiss quickly lifted the dog into the air and began to give it all the love it could ever want. Blake on the other hand, found refuge up in Yang's bed.

"Why is he here  _again!_ " Blake called out as the others tried to kill the poor animal with love. 

"Dad must be out on a hunt again," Yang said as she flipped the tube and several dozens of cans of dog food was dumped onto the ground. 

"How does your dad manage to do that?" The cat faunus asked quietly as she moved to the end of Yang's bed to peer down at the hellspawn on four legs. Yang simply shrugged and began to put the cans away like they did last year.

Once the dog had enough proper love and attention, Weiss looked around at everyone and smiled. "So, what did you guys get up to today?" Weiss asked as Zwei settled in her lap and she simply defaulted into scratching his head and ears. 

"Worked up a good sweat," Yang said simply. 

"Cleared the pipes" Ruby Chimed in as she got to work on her upgrades. 

Everyone looked over at Blake, who's face turned a shade of red that Weiss hadn't seen before. "I-uh...read?" Weiss simply raised her eyebrow as Zwei stole her attention by rolling onto his back, demanding belly rubs. When Weiss looked away, she missed the silent conversation that the sisters and Blake had. Yang waving her arms in a questioningly way with a shocked look, Ruby mimicked her sister and Blake simply shrugged and mouthed  _'I don't know!'_ When Weiss looked back, everyone was back to normal. 

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Weiss asked. 

 Everyone let out a collective hum as they tried to think of something they could all do tomorrow. It was Blake that let out a suggestion. "How about some shopping?" She suggested. "Its a new year, I think we need some new clothes" Everyone smiled and agreed upon what stores they were going to visit in the town upon the morrow and got ready for the night. Weiss couldn't help but notice a few smirks and looks the three other members gave each other every once in a while during the evening.

Shrugging it off, Weiss got ready for the night and set the dog at the foot of her bed. The lights went out and everyone fell into a lull and sleep took over the team and they slept through the night. 

The next day was filled with filled with an insane amount of clothing being thrown around in dozens of stores team RWBY raided. With the help of Coco, whom they met downtown, they each managed to come away with several new outfits as well as new hunters clothing that looked fashionable and very functional, once they got a small amount of dust woven into them to make them everything-resistant. Ending the day around mid-afternoon, the team dropped their bags off and gave a collective groan.

"Why does clothing have to be so heavy!" Ruby groaned as she stretched and arched her back slightly. Weiss couldn't stop her eyes from wondering the rapid development of the woman's chest and hips as she grew into her body. Shaking her head, she stowed her new clothing and sighed. 

"So, shall we go see what's for dinner?" Weiss suggested as she looked over at everyone. 

"Me and Rubes will hang out here, we had a large lunch while we were out," Yang said as the sorted and hung their newly bought clothing. Looking over at Blake, she nodded and white and black clad women walked through the door and headed towards the dinning hall for dinner. About halfway there, Weiss tapped her pockets and sighed deeply. "Sorry, Blake, I forgot my Scroll," Weiss said as she turned around and headed back. 

"Thats fine, as long as you don't mind me grabbing my book to read while we eat," Blake said as she matched her stride again to compensate for the smaller woman. When they reached the door, Blake used her scroll to release the lock and began to open the door before freezing and staring into the room with wide eyes and a dropped mouth. Weiss simply raised an eyebrow as she heard the call of Yang coming from behind the half opened door. 

"Hey Blakey" Yang sang out. "I burn!" 

Then Ruby's voice tried to match the happiness her sister had. "Red like Roses!" Confused, Weiss gently pushed on the door to open it all the way so she could peer inside. The hinges creaked annoyingly and awkwardly loud as Yang quickly came into view, she was wearing a very revealing underwear. Thigh high yellow socks went up her legs as she noticed a sharp black thong graced her hips, her eyes continued to travel upwards until she saw Yang's massive breasts completely uncovered, save for two black 'X's that covered her nipples.

Finally reaching her face, what was once a smile and a playful wiggle of her eyes dropped her shock as Yang saw Weiss, her arms still bent over her head and her hips jutted to the side. The door continued to squeak open as Ruby came into view now. The younger woman was wearing thigh high fishnet stockings, a  _very_ micro skirt that couldn't hide the fact that she was wearing nothing under it. Her corset seemed to be tied a little too tightly since her breasts were spilling out over the top. On her arms were more fishnet styled gloves that went up and past her elbow.

Like her sister, her look was playful, then embarrassing shock when she caught Weiss's eyes. The four woman stared at each other in silence, unmoving, the slightest muscle twitch might break whatever spell was cast. 

Weiss's mind broke in that instant. Slowly, she turned and began to numbly walk down the hall, she didn't know where she was going, but she just needed to be alone to process the information she had just witnessed. When her mind came back online, Weiss was sitting at a table that was outside. Further looking around told her that she was in front of a small tea shop near the school. Looking down, she saw a tea cup was set in front of her, almost all of it was gone. Across from her, Blake was sitting patently, gently tapping the wood of the table, her amber eyes not leaving her.

Blinking a couple of times, she shook her head slightly and Blake took a deep breath. "Weiss?, you okay?" Weiss blinked a few more times and opened her mouth to speak, but her brain still hasn't figured out how to word just yet. Reaching for the tea cup, she took a sip to gather her thoughts, only to find the tea had gone cold. 

"Who serves cold tea?" Weiss asked gently as she set it down. 

"It wasn't cold forty minutes ago..." Blake said simply as she leaned forward slightly. "You okay? you seemed to just...turn off" Weiss nodded slightly as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly yo try and think. 

"Yeah, sorry. I just need to process... _That_ " She pointed back to the school in the background, where Yang and Ruby were last seen. Blake just nodded as she sipped her tea slightly. With a sigh, Weiss clapped her hands suddenly and it made Blake jump slightly. Putting on her  _Schnee_ mind set, she locked her emotions away temporarily and all she was left with was pure, rational thought. When she pulled her hands away from in front of her face, cold blue eyes stared into Blake as she began to think. 

 _What happend?_ Ruby and Yang were in the room in very provocative clothing. 

 _Why?_ Because they were waiting to surprise someone with their provocative clothing. 

_Who?_

Looking up at Blake, Weiss narrowed her eyes at the cat faunus as the gears began to spin in her mind. "Why did they only act surprised when they saw me?" Blake looked away slowly, seeing if anyone else was around before leaning in and clearing her throat. 

"I think they were expecting me, alone." She said quietly. Weiss nodded, that made sense, but why. 

"Blake, are you dating both sisters?" She asked. 

A blush crept across her face as Weiss noticed her bow began to shift, her ears trying to follow the emotions she was showing. "Its a little more...complicated than that." She said as she rubbed the back of her head slowly. 

"How complicated?" 

"Its kinda hard to explain" 

"I made a promise to you, Blake, that I would listen to any problem you have that might have. So please, explain so that I might understand what is happening" 

Blake checked around once more before biting her lip then sighing heavily. She then explained what had happened yesterday, witnessing what kind of relationship Yang and Ruby truly had and that Blake had somehow gotten pulled into it. Silence filled the air as Weiss processed the information, filed it away, and brought her emotions back into the mix. First was surprise and shock; they were sisters! Half-sisters but kin none the less.

Second was arousal; sure she may have an eye out for Ruby's form as she grew little by little, and Yang's body made her look like she was chiselled from stone by some Mistrali artesn that only worked with the finest marble. Third was jealousy; Blake got to have both sisters on her at once while Weiss was out studying across the yard! Ruby's lips and Yang's breasts pressed against the nude body of Blake, sweat mixing with hot breaths in the air as-

And she was aroused again. Taking a deep breath to control herself, she opened her eyes and looked at Blake. "So" She began, startling Blake back into attention. "They just say these words and they start their purely physical relationship?" Blake nodded simply, trying to avoid making direct eye contact. "And do you have a set of words you use?" 

"That was part of the agreement" Blake began. "A set of words to start, and a safety word for when you want to stop. No questions asked" Weiss nodded simply. "There are other rules too, more like preferences for everyone," She said simply as a beep entered the conversation. Blake looked down and pulled out her scroll and opened it up. After a quick shift of her eyes, she slammed the device down on the table hard enough that she thought she might have broken the tiny smart-machine. A deeper shade of red crept onto her cheeks as she tried to breath. Slowly, she slid the device across the table at her and Weiss slowly lifted it. 

On the screen was Yang, still in the same state of nearly naked, only this time she was sitting on Weiss's bed. Next to her was Ruby, at least she assumed it was Ruby as all she could see was a very toned and shapely ass. Yang had one hand wrapped around and was pulling one of the cheeks apart to expose what she had between her thighs. Below the picture was three simple words.  _ **"Join us, Weiss?**_ _ **"**_ Slowly, Weiss forced her body to breath and licked her lips. Lowering the scroll, she handed it back to its owner as she felt her own heat rising to her face from the picture.

Clearing her throat, she tried to wrangle her mind and her body into some form of coherency before speaking. After several long minutes and more sips of her already cold tea, she looked across the table and Blake and raised her eyebrow.

"An _'on'_  word and a safety word, you say?" 

* * *

Holding Blake's scroll to the door, Weiss walked in with full authority that had been drilled into her wince birth. Looking over to where the sisters were, they were at least wearing their bathrobes while sitting on Weiss's bed. They stood up slowly and looked between Weiss and Blake, they were going to say something but Weiss shot her hand up and pointed at the two of them. "First and foremost, nothing goes up my butt. Secondly, I expect a certain amount of professionalism amongst us when this is all well and over and  _nothing_ leaves this room. Thirdly, Ruby-"

When she pointed to the woman in question, she straightened up even further and stared at her. "If you leave a mark _anywhere_ that people might see, I will come at you with the full might of the SDC legal department. Am I clear?" Yang and Ruby looked at each other and quickly nodded. Weiss lowered her hand and took a deep breath. "Good. Now, is there a way you start this?" She asked looking between the three others. After a few awkward seconds, Yank narrowed her eyes questioningly. 

"I Burn?" 

"Red like roses?" 

"From shadows," Blake said as she made sure the door was locked. 

"Mirror, mirror" Weiss said finally. The heiress quickly closed the gap between Ruby and herself and in a single, smooth motion, grabbed the sash that held her robe closed and tore it off her body. The bathcoat slid to the ground and she smiled darkly as her lips captured Ruby's suddenly. Ruby squeaked in surprise as Weiss pushed her back onto her bed and the two of them flopped down onto the mattress. Yang simply looked back at Blake and raised her eyebrow with a shrug. 

"I imagined that going in a totally different direction..." Yang said simply. Blake simply shrugged as she looked over at Weiss attacking Ruby with her mouth. 

"Are we going to just watch them or are we going to join them?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow. Yang just smiled as she reached for Blake's bow, untied it and retied it around her own neck, she then undid the sash of her own robe and let it fall to the ground with a smirk. Revealing the small black 'X's that covered her nipples and the small thong on her hips. "Is that what took you two so long in that store?" Blake asked as she began to undo her own clothing to join in the nudity. 

"Well, it was mostly Rubes. We needed to make sure it worked for her" She said with a wink as Yang lifted one of her breasts to reveal a large bite mark on the underside of her breast. Blake simply rolled her eyes as she tossed her clothing aside as Yang's hands began to cup and fondle her breasts. "Come on, lets go spoil a princess" Blake nodded and kissed her gently as they went to join Ruby and Weiss on the princess's bed. 

Ruby was busy trying to weather the white woman's onslaught as lips crashed against each other. Hands wondering over her skin as Weiss felt Ruby moan into her mouth, fingers trying to desperately untie and unzip Weiss's outfit as a tongue invaded her mouth. Pulling away, Weiss sat up and licked her lips slowly, spreading Ruby's taste and savouring it. Throwing her small jacket off her shoulders, Ruby's hands began to pull the zipper on her back down and the dress slipped off her smaller chest.

After a second, Weiss threw it off and was sitting on top of the younger girl in dark blue underwear. Hands explored her hips and lifted her slightly so that Ruby's leg slipped between her thighs. On impulse, Weiss began to grind against her skin when a set of hands cupped her smaller breasts and fondled lightly. Looking back, she was met by the lips of Yang and she felt her bra come off and hard, calloused hands fondle her breasts.

As she kissed Yang, another set of hands slipped down her stomach and slipped inside of her damp underwear. Smooth fingers slipped over her smooth sex and began to gently trace her folds as her body moved to an unknown beat. 

Groaning into her mouth, Weiss allowed three sets of hands to please her, their touches melted any and all stress that seeped into her toned muscles and joints. She felt a hand come up and pull the small crown that held her hair together and it cascaded down her back. With a sudden jolt, she felt her nipple being pinched and pulled. Opening her eyes, she saw Yang with a smirk on her face as she pushed her hair behind her ear and began to kiss and nibble at her neck, her fingers rolling her nipple tenderly as a growl grew from her throat.

With some kind of silent signal, everyone changed positions and Weiss was moved onto her back, Yang on one side and Blake on the other. The two of them each took a breast into their mouths as gently teased her with their mouths and tongues as Ruby sank her teeth into her stomach and sucked on her skin. Groaning out, her hands were grabbed by Blake and Yang and held above her head as Ruby continued to scrape her teeth up and down her pale skin. Biting down on her lip, Weiss bucked her hips in need as she felt nails start to scratch down her thighs. 

Her mind went blank as Ruby slowly peeled the soaked set of panties off her hips, and the black and red haired temptress had the nerve to blow cold air onto her smooth mound. Letting out a strangled cry of help, she tried to fight against the woman to force the younger woman to do it properly, but failed miserably as they held her arms firmly above her head. "Easy princess" Yang whispered dangerously. "She knows what she's doing"

Her teeth seeped into her ear and pulled slowly, earning her another groan as she tried to rub her legs together to rub off some pressure that was rapidly building inside of her core. With a slow, deliberate lick, Weiss arched her back as Ruby began to use her mouth properly, fingers pushed her velvety folds open and lips teased her insides. Pulling her nipples, she groaned out more as she tried to twist out of their grips, only to cry out when Ruby bit her inner thigh hard. 

Minutes of delectable torture continued as Yang and Blake broke off to start rubbing against each other. Finally free from their grips, Weiss pulled Ruby back onto the bed after the seventh hard bite to her thighs and laid her down on her back. Deep, ragged gasps came from the heiress as she gripped Ruby's hair and straddled her face. Staring down, she saw silver eyes fully blown in lust as she looked at her from between her smaller breasts.

Taking control, Weiss began to push her sex into her face forcefully, needing release. Ruby simply opened her mouth and ran her nails down her lower back and thighs, leaving thin red lines to accent the dark bruises she left with her mouth. Staring down at her, Weiss bit her lip as she moved her hips slowly, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt Ruby's tongue met each of her movements. Her voice broke through the lustful fog that clouded her mind. "Weiss" She whispered quietly. Opening her eyes, she looked down at Ruby and saw nothing but a need that nothing could satisfy. "Fuck my face" 

Without restraint, Weiss reached down and gripped the red tipped black hair tightly and began to drive her hips into her head. She felt her tongue push into her, her teeth scrape her folds and her lips sucked on her mouth. Her breathing came in laboured as the spring in her core was wound tighter and tighter, her voice broke as her legs began to twitch, she was so close now. Thrusting and grinding against her mouth, she closed her eyes and began to tense up, her breath coming in shorter and shorter as she gave several short cries and pulled on Ruby's hair.

Getting her as close as she possibly could before her whole body went rigid. Her throat refused to open to allow a final cry as her body twitched and shook violently, she never had an orgasm this hard before, if she was just a little more aware of her surroundings, she would have noticed the shocked look of Ruby as her mouth was filled with a sudden rush of her fluids leaving her body. 

Darkness began to swim into her vision as her body refused to relax. Arching her back, she leaned back further and further as her body shook constantly. Her eyes rolled back further as she heard Ruby's voice slowly seeped into her clouded mind. "Weiss?" She couldn't answer her, her heart hammered in her chest as she couldn't take in a breath. Her body continued to lean back, her hair falling behind her as Blake and Yang slowed down their love making and looked over when Ruby called out for her again.

Her mouth opened and she tried to gasp for air but it refused to fill her lungs as her orgasm continued to rack her body until her conciseness left her body as it went limp and fresh air filled her lungs. Her mind went black as her body fell off the bed and onto the floor as Ruby cried out for her. 

The next time she opened her eyes, her body refused to listen to her. Slowly looking around, she was inside of her bed, wrapped up in her blankets and the soft glow of the bedroom light filled the room. Outside the window, she could see the stars littered the sky and the moon made everything glow gently. Slowly, she pushed herself up to a sitting position and tried to call out, only to find her throat was dry and sore.

"Hey, easy now, Weiss" Looking over, she saw Ruby look at her with concern in her eyes. She was wearing her usual pajamas and held a glass of water up to her mouth. Greedily drinking the cold water, she coughed up a bit when she drank a little too fast. Ruby gently rubbed her back to help her, her bed dipped when Yang sat down next to her and Blake hovered near her. 

"Gave us a scare there, Princess," Yang said with a small smile as she gently pushed some hair out of her face. Weiss blinked a few times as she tried to recall how she ended up in her bed without her knowledge. 

"What happened?" Weiss asked slowly, her throat rough. 

"You passed out after you climaxed," Ruby said gently. A blush formed on her face as she nodded numbly. "Also, turns out you squirt," She said with a small smile. Weiss's eyes widen and her blush deepened more than her cloak. 

"I am so sorry, Ruby" She simply shook her head and rubbed her back gently. 

"Its fine, I was more worried about you than the fact that you came all over my face," She said as she leaned in and gave Weiss a kiss on the cheek. 

"I should go shower..." Weiss said and everyone gave her room to get out of bed. When she tried to stand on her own two feet, her legs turned to wet noodles and she almost fell onto the floor again if Yang wasn't so fast in catching her. She realised that she was still naked and Yang was holding her up by her waist. With a team effort, Weiss's bath robe was wrapped around her and Yang helped her to the shower rooms. With it so close to curfew, the shower room was nearly empty. Yang helped her into one of the large stalls and closed the door behind them with a gentle click of the lock. 

"You don't have to help me anymore, Yang," Weiss said as she turned on the shower and turned on the heat. "I can stand just fine now" The hot water began to wash away all the sweat and fluids that dried on her pale skin from her time in her bed. A pair of large breasts were pressed against her back as a hand trailed up and down her stomach slowly. 

"I never got a turn to come" Yang's husky voice echoed into her ear. "Plus, I'm curious to see if you always squirt like that, or its just something my sister can make you do" Slowly, Weiss turned around and stared up into lilac eyes. Yang had a dangerous smirk on her face as her blonde hair was forced down her body in wet strands as she leaned in and kissed her deeply. "I burn" 

"Mirror, mirror" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, lots of story on this one, and I think I may have thought up an actual plot to this one, but don't worry, there's still going to be lots of lovely little smut scenes, but with an actual story soon!
> 
> For lack of a smut to story ratio on this one, the next chapter will have extra sex scenes so stay tuned for that. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo! A comment with a review is always appreciated and as always, thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my madness!


	4. Sharing is Caring (Ruby/Blake + Weiss/Yang)

Ruby watched as Yang helped Weiss down to the bathrooms at the end of the hall of the second year building, from her place above Weiss's bed she stared at the door and waited for their return with an anxious bounce of her knee. "They'll be fine, Ruby," Blake said from her place in her own bed. Her amber eyes quickly scanning the book she was currently reading and periodically checking the position Zwei, who was currently snoozing on Weiss's empty bed.

"Yang is with her in case something happens," She said gently as she returned to the book she was reading, but always keeping the hell spawn on stubby legs in her peripherals. It was another short stretch of silence before Ruby let out a huff and checked her scroll again. No new notifications and nothing from either Yang or Weiss, if something happened, Yang would probably send her a text. Unable to sit still any longer, Ruby slipped from her bed and onto the floor, causing Blake's bow to twitch lightly as she sat down on Weiss's bed and pulled her dog into her lap to began to pet him. 

"So, I've got a question" Ruby looked up from Zwei and looked over at Blake, who had put her book down in her lap and raised an eyebrow while looking over at the dog. "How is your dad able to put him into those tiny containers along with all that food?" She asked slowly. Ruby blinked and laughed lightly. 

"That's his semblance," She said simply. 

"His semblance?" 

Ruby nodded as she picked him up and held him out facing towards Blake. "Yeah. He's able to expand and contract due to outside forces without a problem." To prove her point, she gripped Zwei's cheeks and proceeded to pull them apart, stretching his face the length of her arms. Blake just sat there and stared in wide-eyed horror at the scene before she released her grip and the dog's face snapped back like rubber and all he did was bark happily and shake his stubby tail. Ruby smiled and resumed her gentle petting of the dog as Blake slowly began to process that information. 

"Ooookay" She began. "So how did he get his semblance unlocked?" She asked finally. Ruby blinked and smiled lightly. 

"Well, It was when I decided that I wanted to be a Huntress. Dad was trying to unlock my Aura but I was scared that it was going to hurt. To prove that it didn't, he unlocked Zwei's Aura..." She laughed a bit and hugged the dog lightly. "There's also a squirrel somewhere on Patch that becomes five smaller squirrels if you get it mad. I've never seen Yang more afraid of a tiny animal in my life" She said with a laugh, remembering the day Yang was throwing rocks at the local wildlife, only to hit one and it break apart and attacked her. 

Blake laughed as she put her book on the nightstand and looked around the room. "I bet that would have been fun to watch," She said with a smile and laid down on her bed and got ready for bed. Ruby gently watched the curve of her body, how her legs were exposed thanks to her nightwear, the black silk highlighting the curve of her breasts as she laid on her back and stretched out lightly.

Getting up, she walked over to her closet and gently placed Zwei on a makeshift bed of her dirty clothes and closed the door with a small click. Walking back to Blake's bed, she smiled at her lightly, Blake raised and eyebrow and looked her over slowly as she tried to figure out what Ruby was thinking. 

"So, did you and Yang finish?" She asked lightly. She watched as Blake inhaled lightly, understanding where she was going with this. 

"No...We said our words pretty quickly after Weiss passed out" She said as amber eyes lingered on her body. "We already aired the room out, though..." She said gently, eyes flicking from Ruby to the closed window and back to her. She saw the heat rising to her face as her breaths came in slightly faster, her cute cat ears on top of her raven locks. 

"We can have the window open, and we don't have to be on the sheets" Ruby shrugged lightly with a raised eyebrow. "Just say the words" Blake bit her bottom lip as she looked at the silver eyed woman before her and the door before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. 

"From shadows" She whispered. 

"Red like roses" She replied. 

Ruby watched as Blake slipped off her bed and quickly closed the gap between the two of them before locking lips. Ruby could taste the subtle hint of honey of her lip balm as hands ran through her red-tinted hair and gently pulled. Moaning into Blake's mouth, Ruby's hands moved across the black sash across her stomach and pulled it loose, freeing her body from her sleepwear. Pulling away from the kiss, Ruby quickly walked to the window and opened it so Blake would feel better.

With her back turned to her, she did not see the faunus woman follow a step behind and wrap her arms around her waist and a pair of lips on her exposed collarbone. Groaning out, Ruby pressed against Blake as hands began to wonder her body, quickly finding their way under her top and into her loose pants. Quick fingers began to circle her hard nipple and trace a line through the small bit of trimmed hair and her moistening slit between her thighs. 

"Someone's eager..." Ruby moaned lightly as a set of teeth nipped at her skin. 

"Weiss kinda ruined the moment..." Blake mumbled as her fingers twisted and began to slip up inside of her, making Ruby shiver and groan out loudly. "And I'm kinda still pent up from earlier" 

"Then let me help" Ruby turned around, the hand inside her underwear moved with her but never stopped. Her hands slipped inside of Blake's robes and cupped her full breasts and gave them a squeeze, making her moan slightly as they moved away from the window. When Blake decided they moved far enough for privacy, she pulled away from Ruby and began to quickly tear off clothing and tossed them into her bed, Ruby doing the same with the black yukata.

When they were both naked in front of each other, they quickly pressed against each other in a heated kiss. Blake's tongue invading Ruby's mouth quickly before they slowly and clumsily made it to the floor. 

Rubbing up against each other, Ruby could feel her hard nipples brushing against her skin as they rolled around on the floor for a few moments before Blake sat up and held her close, the smaller woman straddling her hips. Ruby began to move their bodies around until they had positioned themselves carefully, their legs entwined around each other and the hot lips slick against each other. Ruby gripped Blake's knee and began to move her hips slowly, her eyes never leaving the spot where their bodies met, their fluids mixing and running down their bodies.

Blake groaned and leaned back slightly, pushing her slit against Ruby's even more and began to grind against her harder, desperate for release. The two of them moaned and groaned as they rubbed against each other, grinding their bodies together as nails dug into Ruby's knee, sending waves of pleasurable pain through her body. 

"Ruby!" Blake called out as her speed increased and moved her whole body moved against Ruby's. She quickly reached down and began to rub her fingers around her sensitive clit while spreading open her own lips, Ruby reaching down to do the same. 

"Blake!" Ruby cried out as she tried to match Blake's thrusts. Moans and heavy breathing filled the air as a layer to sweat make their skin shine in the light of the room. Their bodies tensed up as Blake arched her back and choked out a cry while Ruby began to bend backwards, breathless "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Leaving her mouth until she closed her mouth hard and tried to stifle her climaxing moan through her teeth. Eventually, their bodies relaxed slowly, their fingers that were making them ride out the pleasure began to slow down and ease them back into reality. When minds began to function properly again, they eased up from their positions on the ground and smiled at each other before a gentle kiss. 

"Nightlight"

"Wilted" Ruby hummed lightly as she moved to clean herself up after their fun. "I think I know what's taking them so long" Ruby mused as she looked over at Blake with a smile and a twinkle in her eye. 

* * *

 Yang pushed deeply into the kiss, her tongue came out and Weiss opened up almost instantly, allowing her admittance. Her tongue explored the heiress's mouth as she pushed her up against the shower stall, water raining down on the two of them, washing away sweat as it formed on their bodies. Having to come up for air, Yang pulled back and smiled lightly at her, swollen lips and a heavy blush across Weiss's face was worth the risk of sending that photo to her.

Her white hair stuck to her body, highlighting the subtle curves of her skin as a small grouping of hair wrapped around her front and covered up a nipple and carried on downwards past her thighs. Yang eyed up the shorter woman before her and trailed a finger down her body, making her shudder slightly. "I had a feeling that you'd be clean shaven down here," She said as she gently traced her mound. 

Weiss's hand came down and quickly gripped her wrist and looked at her. "Yes, well. I like to have my body clean as much as I can" She said as she pulled the brawler's hand away from her. "And I think that's enough for me today" Yang pulled her hand back and saw the smirk that crawled across Weiss's face. "But let's work on you..." She said as she leaned in and began to plant gentle kisses along her neck and the top of her chest.

Yang growled playfully as she allowed the smaller woman to push her against one of the cold shower stalls and press up against her. One of her long fingers began to trace down her body, scratching a line down between her large breasts, down her stomach and ran through the small trimmed patch of hair just above her core. Yang smirked as she traced her opening and leaned back slightly. "While I shave fully, I see you like to style yours," She said slowly as she rubbed and teased her folds. 

"Yeah, I tend to change the shape every once in a while," She said lightly. Last week, Yang hand a simple line. This week she went with an upside down triangle, she wasn't too sure what she was going to do next week. Weiss just rolled her eyes and continued to trace her fingers along Yang's mound, her fingers slowly making their way inside of the blonde. The second set of fingers coming up to her breast and pinching her nipple and began to pull slowly, earning a low groan from the brawler's mouth.

"You're just as much of a tease as Ruby" Yang breathed as she reached behind her and gripped the ledge of the stall and pulled lightly. Weiss pulled away and looked her up and down for a few seconds, Yang could feel the ice blue eyes take in her whole nude body before she shook her head lightly.

"She really does like to bite," Weiss said as she began to poke and trace the dark marks that lined Yang's hips and thighs. Yang nodded lightly as she eyed up her legs as well, several bite marks could be seen in her skin, dark teeth marks against her pale flesh, but nothing her combat skirt or a pair of shorts could not cover up. Weiss walked up to her and forced Yang to spread her legs with a gentle push of her hand. Yang reached up with her other hand and gripped the ledge again and looked watched as Weiss began to trace her slit once more with her fingers, but this time she was being a little more forceful.

With a smile, she gripped a little harder and licked her lips as Weiss pressed against her and began to drive her two fingers in and out of her body in a quick rhythm. 

With every pump of her arm, Yang bounced slightly from the force. Her breasts bouncing and a groan left her lips as she closed her eyes and focused on the pleasure that was building up in her core. A pair of lips wrapped around her nipple and bit gently on the nub, causing her to arch her back and try to meet the thrusts from Weiss's hand. "Oh, fuck..." She breathed out as the speed increased. Her thumb found her clit and began to rub quick circles with each pump of her hand, Yang began to chant a quiet mantra of 'fuck' over and over again as her arms flexed and she gripped the metal divider harder.

Her breaths became laboured and heavy the longer Weiss went. She felt her lips leave one breast and moved to the other, her tongue circled her nipple teasingly until her teeth closed in and began to roll it slowly, causing her to cry out. "Keep going," She said as she tilted her head back and pressed it against the stall wall, arching her back and pushing her breast further into her face. "So close" She breathed as her hips began to buck, trying to meet her thrusting fingers to bring forth the sweet release. 

Her hand began to pump as fast as the smaller woman could make it go, her fingers curled and found that one perfect spot and Yang bit her lip hard and began to cry out. Suddenly, a hand came over her mouth and held it shut as Yang's body began to shake and twitch, her scream muffled by the heiress's hand so as not to alert the entire wing of the building to her climax. Eventually, her body began to relax as Weiss slowed down her movements to a stop and slowly pulled out of her, making the blonde shudder slightly. She slowly removed her hand and looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "You okay?" She asked gently. Yang nodded tiredly with a smile on her face. 

"That was great..." She said with a deep breath and righted herself and stood up fully, releasing her iron hold on the divider. She stretched lightly, causing her back to pop a few times and a happy sigh from her lips. "Smothered," She said gently. 

"Shattered" Weiss replied, making Yang grin slightly. 

"Blake tell you all the rules?" She said as she moved so she was standing under the water properly and began to wash herself slowly. Weiss nodded lightly as she traded placed with Yang and resumed the task of cleaning herself off. 

"More or less, I'm sure I'll find out more as we go on..." She said as she finished and walked past Yang and began to dry herself off. Yang turned off the shower and folded her arms lightly as she waited for Weiss to leave before drying herself off, there was enough room inside the stalls for two people to shower comfortably, but little else. She was about to say something when the door to the shower room suddenly opened and heels began to clack against the tile floors.

A moment of horror passed through both woman, Weiss was standing outside the stall, towel wrapped around her body and hair still wet over her shoulder while Yang was standing inside. Panicking, Yang pressed herself in the farthest corner of the stall and held her breath. 

"Is anyone still in here?" a Professor Goodwitch called out into the shower room. Yang mouthed the word 'fuck' as she tried to make herself as small as possible. 

"Y-yes! Professor Goodwitch" Weiss called out. More heels could be heard as the teacher turned the corner and listened to the conversation between the two. 

"Ms. Schnee? its fifteen minutes to curfew, what are you doing here so late?" She asked, Yang could almost see the glare behind the glasses and the fold of her arms. 

"Y-yes Professor, I got caught up in studying and didn't realise the time. I'm sorry" Weiss said quickly. 

A moment of silence passed between them before Goodwitch spoke again. "Very well, Ms. Schnee. Make sure you're back in your room in fifteen minutes or you'll break the rules" Wet white hair flailed wildly when Weiss nodded quickly. 

"Of course Professor" Yang breathed a sigh of relief as she heard a heel click to turn away. 

"Who is here with you?" She asked quickly. 

"What? No one" She said as her eyes widen and a blush crept along her face. 

"Then who's clothes are those?" She asked quickly. Weiss looked back and Yang followed, seeing Weiss's bathrobe next to Yang's bright clothing laying next to it, obviously not Weiss's. 

 _What did I do to deserve this?_ Yang asked herself. 

 _You fuck your sister on a regular basis._ A voice answered back. 

_Point..._

Realising that Weiss was backed into a corner, Yang took a deep breath and moved to the door and poked her head out. "Their mine, professor," Yang said cautiously as she looked down the small area and saw Professor Goodwitch with her arms folded and an angry eyebrow raised as her green eyes stared directly at her, before flicking between the two of them. There was a long stretch of silence before the professor took a deep breath and looked at the two of them. 

"Perhaps I should send you two the rules on public displays of affection..." She said slightly softer than her earlier scolding. Weiss and Yang shared a look and began to stumble over their own mouths. 

"Uh no...its...uh..." 

"My hair!" Yang nearly shouted. "I need help with all of my hair, so I get Weiss to help me?" She said with a small grimace. Another small silence passed as Goodwitch checked her wrist watch and then looked back at them. 

"Ten minutes," She said simply and left without saying anything else. A sigh of relief passed between them as Yang grabbed her towel and began to dry off. 

"Think she bought it?" She asked quietly. Weiss was about to answer when a beep echoed through the room. Looking over, she dug through Yang's clothing until she found the scroll and handed it to the blonde. Opening it, she saw that she had a new message and a file to download. After a few seconds, she opened it and read the title. 

 **Beacon Academy Rules and Regulations:** _Public displays of affection and romance on school grounds._

"Nope...." 

 After the two of them dried off, they practically ran back to their room before Goodwitch could get them for breaking curfew. Once inside, Yang looked around and saw that Blake was laying in her bed, book open on her stomach and flipping through pages as she always does. Looking up and across the way, she saw Ruby playing some game on her scroll, her whole body following the motions of whatever game she was currently playing as music blared through her headphones.

When she took a step towards her bed, Ruby looked up and took her headphones off and looked at her sister and her partner. "Took you guys long enough," She said simply as she put her game down. "You guys get lost?" She asked with a small smile. 

"We don't get as lost as you do, Ruby," Weiss said as she walked over and collected her nightwear from where she had it in the drawer. 

"That was one time..." 

"Twice, last week" 

Yang carefully looked between Blake and Ruby before something clicked in her mind. "You guys fucked..." Blake's eyes widen suddenly as her face turned bright red. Ruby was suddenly on the edge of her bed, pointing to her older sister. 

"You have no proof!" She cried out. 

"The window is open," Yang said as she pointed to it casually. 

"Its a nice night out..." Ruby countered. 

"There's a wet spot on the floor"

"I spilled my milk..." 

"Wheres Zwei?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Ruby stopped and blinked a few times, she could see the gears turning in her head as she tried to remember where she left her dog. With a small smile, Yang let out a quick whistle, one that always makes the corgi run to her with all the speed his little legs could muster. 

_Thump_

Four heads turned to the shared closet of Weiss and Ruby as the noise echoed through the room and was quickly followed up by desperate scratches from behind the door. A smirk settled on Yang's face as Ruby looked away slowly and Blake slowly placed the book she was reading on top of her face to hide her embarrassment. Weiss walked over to the closet and opened it up to reveal a happy Zwei, she picked the dog up and brought him to her bed where she pet him and began to talk gibberish baby talk to it as she always does.

Satisfied, Yang went over to the light switch and turned it off and crawled up into her bed. "Goodnight guys," She said happily. Everyone shared their goodnight goodbyes as the moon light up the room in a silver glow. Yang gave a content sigh as she laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling. 

The rest of their time at Beacon was going to be great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the late reply, I was hit with a really thick wall of writers block. As promised, a double dose of smut!
> 
> So, because my mind works in strange ways that not even I could understand, I have (Somehow) created a strange little story in this world I've created... So everything is following a really poorly written plot, but hopefully its enough to keep people interested and not just for the porn (But porn is still going to be in every chapter so don't worry) 
> 
> Also, I will by systematically adding different characters into the mix, so get excited about that. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a Kudo. If you really liked it, leave a comment with a review or a suggestion for who you'd like to also see in this strange little world I've created. Feed back is always welcomed and thank you for taking time to read my slice of crazy. 
> 
> As well, I submitted a piece for Thousand Words. So if you liked this, head over there and check that one out. Its called "Something Borrowed"  
> Oh! And I thank everyone for 100 Kudos. Not sure how common that is but its great to see that!  
> Next chapter(s) will be including Jaune and Pyrrha! Bet you can't wait for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here is my first actual attempt at actual smut...not sure what else there is to say about it.  
> I read a Ruby/Yang story not too long ago and this thought just kinda popped into my head and I couldn't get it out, so now its here. 
> 
> I'm using this as a way to practice the writing sex scenes for when they pop up in my other stories, hopefully I've done a decent enough job to write more if people enjoyed it, I've got a few ideas for other chapters so if you want to see more, let me know!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read, if you liked it, a kudo its always good and a comment is better. Any feedback is more than welcome. 
> 
> Please don't judge me.


End file.
